Buffy Merteuil
by kathy-nessy
Summary: Traduction de Buffy Marteuil ! Kathryn et Buffy sont cousines mais elles doivent échanger leurs vies...
1. Chapter 1

C'est une traduction tirée d'une fic apellée Buffy Marteuil !

**Prologue**

**POV BUFFY**

Je regarde le docteur.

_- Je ne peux pas être enceinte._

_- Mademoiselle, avez-vous eu des rapports sexuels ?_

_- Oui, mais..._

Le docteur me coupe la parole :

_- Le seul moyen de ne pas tomber enceinte est de ne pas avoir de rapport. Si vous en avez eu, vous pouvez être enceinte._

_- Oui mais il ne peut pas avoir d'enfant._

Je m'empèche de lui dire que les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant. Par conséquent suivant cette logique, je n'ai couché que avec Angel, je ne devrais pas être enceinte. Le Docteur est normal. Je ne devrais pas introduire des choses pas normal dans sa vie normales.

Le docteur ignore cela et dit :

_- La consultation est fini, prenons notre prochain rendez-vous. Vous devriez ramener votre mère ou le père la prochaine fois que vous venez._

Je pense à Angelus quand il a dit ceci. Il essayerait sûrement de me tuer et de tuer notre bébé au lieu d'en prendre soin.

Je soupire avant de répondre :

_- Je ne suis pas prête à le dire à ma mère, et le père ne fait plus parti de ma vie dorénavent. Nous nous sommes séparés après avoir couché ensemble. Il a tellement changer._

_- C'est pourquoi vous devriez attendre d'être plus âgée pour avoir des relations sexuelles. Vous n'êtes pas assez vieux ou assez responsable pour avoir ce genre de relations et encore moins pour avoir des enfants._

Je ne suis pas assez responsable ? Le monde serait plongé dans l'enfer si je ne serais pas assez responsable. Je souhaite seulement que je n'aie pas été assez responsable.

**POV ANGELUS**

Je réfléchis à ma prochaine torture pour Buffy quand je la vois regarder autour du cimetière. Elle a l'air triste sur son visage, sa fait plaisir à voir. Je marche derrière elle, mais je m'arrete complétement a quelques pas d'elle quand j'entend deux battements de coeurs. Qui est avec elle ? Je jette un coup d'oeil dans les alentours mais il n'y a personne.

Pendant que j'essaye de comprendre, elle me parle sans même se retourne.

- Angélus, je sais que tu es là donc va t'en"

Je marche vers elle et reniffle l'air. Je ne peux pas sentir n'importe qui mais ce qui ma étonné s'est que c'est mon odeur. Plus je me rapproche de Buffy plus l'odeur est forte. Les deux battements de coeurs viennent d'elle et elle a le même odeur que moi.

Buffy remarque ma confusion est regarde au loin.

- Mais que ce passe t-il bordel de merde ?!

Sa tête fait toujours face à l'autre direction.

- Je suis enceinte.

**POV KATHRYN**

J'ai finalement fini ma cure de désintoxication et je vais devoir retourner à la maison, mais j'ai su quand j'ai appeller que je ne rentrais pas à la maison. On allait m'envoyer loin pour que je ne porte pas honte au nom Merteuil.

- Mère, ma cure est fini où vais-je être emmener ?

- J'ai parlé avec ta tante Joyce. Tu vas rester là bas jusqu'à que tu obtiennes ton baccalauréat. Peu être que tu vas apprendre quelque chose. Tu ne vas pas recevoir d'argent de poche, pas de carte de crédit, tu va vivre comme une personne pauvre.

- Mais tante Joyce et oncle Hank ont divorcés, je n'ai plus de tante Joyce.

- Bien, mais tu as ta cousine Buffy.

Je me suis tapis dans le dégout à entendre l'horrible nom de ma cousine.

- Puisque vous vous ressemblez à deux goûtes d'eau, elle viendra et restera ici pendant que toi tu restera avec ta tante. Si n'importe qui vous pose des question par rapport a vos couleur de cheveux vous répondrez que c'est une teinture, à moins que tu veuille te teindre les cheveux en blond ?

Je soupire, Buffy aura au moin la belle vie.

**POV SEBASTIEN **

Il fait beau, j'éttire mes jambes. Je ne suis pas mort réellement. J'ai été dans un coma. Hargrove à demander a Tiffany et à son père de ne pas le dire a Kathryn. Personne n'été au courant, Annette été retournée dans son ancienne ville pouritte du fin fond des Etats-Unis. Aucune rancune n'a été perdue.J'avait aimer son innocence mais maintenant c'est terminer . J'ai appris que Kathryn été sorti de sa cure mais qu'elle été envoyer chez une de ses tantes à Sunnydale en Californie. Sa cousine aller prendre sa place, c'est pour cela que Tiffany lui a confier sa nièce pour qu'elle s'adapte à sa nouvelle école.

Je ne suis pas préssé de la rencontré, je n'été même pas au courant de son existance, Kathryn ne l'a jamais mentionnée. Elle sera ici demain, les évènements sont précipiter mais Tiffany voulait faire au plus vite pour éviter des dépenses inutiles.

**POV BUFFY**

Je marche jusqu'à la bibliothèque du lycée de Sunnydale. Je pars dans quelques heures et je dois prévenir mes amis au sujet de Kathryn.

- Je suis désolé je suis en retard, mais j'ai la nuit dernière ma mère m'a dit qu'elle m'envoit chez ma tante à New-York. Je veux vous prévenir a propos que ma cousin Kathryn va rester ici un moment. Mais atention, rester loin d'elle, elle vous détruira si elle peut, tout mes été je les passent avec elle

- Comment sa tu vas a New-York ?

- Ma tante Tiffany à demander si on pouvait échanger nos places parce que nous nous ressemblons beaucoup à part qu'elle a les cheveux noir et moi je suis blonde. Elle veut la punir, ma cousine vient juste de sortir d'une cure de désintox.

Mes amis ont compris et ont été d'accord exepté Gilles qui avait peur pour le bouche de l'enfer, et je suis partit pour prévenir quelqu'un d'autre...

Je me rend à l'ancienne usine où Spike et Drusilla crèche.

- Où est Angélus ?

- Pourquoi veux tu le savoir ?

- J'ai besoin de lui parler avant ce soir.

Drusilla lui montre le chemin.

- Il est dans sa chambre.

Angélus est coucher sur son lit et fix longuement le plafond. Il reprend la parole sans même me regarder.

- Que veux tu ? une réponse rapide de ma part par rapport a ta miraculeuse grossesse ?

- Non, je viens te dire que ma cousine arrive en ville et je te demande de la laisser tranquille.

- Tu es enceinte de mon enfant !

- Je quitte la ville pendant quelques mois, je ne sais pas encore si je vais caché la grossesse ou non, mais là où je vais tout est au sujet d'aspect !

- Pourquoi esque tu pars ?

- Ma tante puni ma cousine en l'envoyant ici, elle me veux pour prendre la place de Kathryn vu que nous nous ressemblons sauf nos cheveux et notre comportement.

Et je pars sans même me retournée, tout cela va être un grand changement ...


	2. Chapter 2

**POV BUFFY**

Je sort de l'avion et je marche vers ma tante Tiffany et vers deux autres personnes, elle marche aussi vers ma direction.

_- Salut tante Tiffany !_

Je l'embrasse.

_- Buffy, je te présente ton oncle Edward et ton cousin Sebastien Valmont._

Je leur serre la main et je les suits jusqu'à la limousine.

_- J'ai demander à quelqu'un de prendre tes bagages._

J'incline ma tête. J'ai besoin de connaître suffisament New-York pour ne pas parraître suspicieuse. Je regarde Sebastien, il est plutôt mignon, on le confondrait avec un ange.

Pendant que je suis perdue dans mes pensées j'entends que la fin de la phrase de ma tante.

_-...ainsi, tu auras son argent de poche, je sais que ce n'est beaucoup mais c'est pour maintenir les apparences._

_- Pas beaucoup ?! Je pourais faire des millions de choses avec cette argent, je pourais m'acheter un telephone portable pour rester en contact avec mes amis de Sunnydale._

_- Et bien tu ira cette semaine !_

Elle me tend une certaine somme d'argent...

**POV SEBASTIEN**

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne, ils auraient pu trouver autre chose pour se débarassé de Kathryn temporairement. Je me demande ce que je pourais lui faire subir ...Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'est pas Kathryn que je ne pourrais pas lui jouer quelques tours. Encore en plus elle est attirante, je me demande si j'arriverais à la mettre dans mon lit, elle semble être la virginité a l'état pure...

Tiffany reprend la parole d'un ton désintérésser.

_- Donc, à tu un petit ami ?_

_- Heu... je ne pense pas qu'il se considère comme mon petit ami._

Elle a le regard triste, je me demander pourquoi cette réponse, je vais m'amuser à la perçée à jour.

_- Edward et moi partons pour plusieurs mois, prenez soins de vous les enfants._

Nous sommes bientôt arriver a notre maisonn et je remarque que le sourire de ma cousine a peu à peu disparu après ce que Tiffany vient de lui apprendre. Cette moue sur son visage est la même que celle de Kathryn, elles ont peut être encore plus de chose en commun qu'elles ne le croivent. Cela devient de plus en plus intéréssant.

_- Quand on sera arriver esque je pourais utliser le téléphone ? Je fais parti d'un club et j'ai besoin d'appeler le bibliothéquaire qui est l'administrateur de ce club, je dois aussi appeler ma mère et Angélus, le gars qui est mon petit ami._

Je suis le seul à remarquer toutes les fautes de languages, elle va devoir y remédié si elle veux faire croire aux gens qu'elle est Kathryn.

**POV KATHRYN**

Je viens juste d'arriver à Sunnydale, et je deteste déjà cette ville. La seule personne qui est venue m'acceuillir à l'aéroport est tante Joyce. Je me demande où sont les amis de ma chère cousine, peut être les avait elle avertit à propos de moi.

Je rentre dans la vieille voiture de ma tante, je retiens mon souffle et je respires que de temps en temps, sa voiture a vraiment une mauvaise odeur.

Enfin arriver je sors de la voiture précipitament je me dirige vers la maison en portant délicatement mes valises. Je monte à l'étage et place mes bagages sur le lit, je les défairaient plus tard. Il faut que je sortes d'ici.

_- Où les gens sortent dans cette ville ?_

_- Et bien le Bronze est un endroit pour les jeunes, c'est l'endroit préféré de Buffy._

Je décide de me changer pour mettre une mini jupe noir en cuir, un top en satin écrue et des bottes qui remontent au genou. Je suis prete à sortir ! Joyce me propose de m'y emmener en voiture mais je préfére y aller à pied, j'ai besoin d'air.

Je donne vingt dollars au videur ( ce n'est pas comme si j'été venue ici sans ressource, j'ai réussi a avoir environ plusieurs milliers de dollard...). Je me dirige lentement vers le bar.

_- Vodka martini avec une olive._

_- Carte d'identité._

Je lui donne ma fausse carte d'identité et il me prépare ma boisson. Je l'a prend et je décide de m'assoir pour observer la foule avant que je ne fasse n'importe quoi. Cela fait maintenant 10 minutes que je regarde ici et là quand quelqu'un derrière moi m'adresse la parole.

_- Tu dois être Kathryn, Buffy m'a parler de toi et elle m'a demander de te laisser tranquil, normalement j'aurais fait tout le contraire mais dans l'état actuel où elle se trouve je vais lui obéïr, cepandant, je vais la rejoindre a New- York pour garder un oeil sur elle, mais avant mon départ je préviendrais les gens de vous laisser seule._

Il part avant même que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je le cherche des yeux mais il s'est volatilisé. C'est le petit copain de Buffy ? Mais de quel état actuel parlait il ? Il faut que je le découvre !

**POV ANGELUS**

J'ai le sourire aux lèvres alors que je marcher au loin, j'ai pu remarqué quelque chose de noir en elle, elle est comme la mauvaise Buffy. J'aurais dû être attiré par elle au lieu de tomber amoureux de Buffy.

Mais bon c'est le passer. Je jette un coup d'oeil à mon doigt, le joyaux d' Amara scintille sur mon doigt...

**Joyaux d' Amara :** _c'est la fameuse bague qui rend invincible le vampire qui la porte, il peut sortir en plein jour, a une force surpuissante et il est biensûr immortel..._


End file.
